La colère
by carrie31000
Summary: Cette histoire se passe pendant l'épisode 4x12. Elle ne concerne que Will et Alicia. Ce que j'aurais aimé voir au cours de cet épisode. C'est vraiment le néant total pour Will et Alicia en ce moment. Cet épisode m'a vraiment déprimée.


Alicia quitte Peter pour rentrer chez elle. Une fois arrivée elle prépare le repas, pendant qu'elle cuisine elle repense à ce qu'elle a fait avec lui. Le sourire qu'elle arborait quelques minutes avant disparue au fur et à mesure. La culpabilité l'a gagne maintenant. Elle ne dit rien et fait semblant qu'elle va bien pendant tout le repas. Une fois celui ci fini, les enfants vont dans leur chambre. Elle se retrouve seule, prend un verre de vin et allume la télé et s'installe devant. Mais elle n'arrive pas à oublier ce qu'il c'est passé avec Peter. A cette pensée elle ressent du dégoût, puis vain la nausée. Elle partie en courant à la salle de bain pour vomir. Elle se lève puis cherche le flacon de bain de bouche pour se rincer la bouche et là elle se vit dans le miroir. Elle se met à pleurer en se voyant dedans. Elle se sent sale et pris une douche, elle continue à pleurer et de plus en plus. Elle s'écroule dans la douche et tremble, pendant que l'eau coule sur son corps. Elle réussi à sortir se sèche et met son pyjama et va se coucher. Mais elle ne peut dormir, elle est hantée par ce qu'elle a fait. Avoir des relations sexuelles avec Peter, cet homme qui l'a trahi, humilié et bafoué. Mais que lui arrive t'il ? Alicia allume la lampe de chevet et s'assoit dans son lit. Elle réfléchie à tout cela, pourquoi a t'elle fait ça. Puis elle repense à sa conversation avec sa mère il y a quelques mois à propos du bonheur et ... de Will. Ca y est, voilà le problème: c'est Will. Sa mère avait raison, bien que de le reconnaitre lui faisait mal mais elle avait raison. Et il lui manque et elle était heureuse avec lui. Les larmes coulent à nouveaux sur ses joues. Tout ce gâchis à cause d'elle. Alicia essaye de se calmer, et finis par s'endormir. Le lendemain matin, le réveil est dur. Elle ne peut oublier, son comportement de la veille. Elle sait aussi qu'il faut qu'elle prenne le temps de savoir ce qu'elle ressens et veux vraiment. Mais le rêve de la veille et la façon donc elle eu cette relation avec Peter ressemble étrangement a du vécue avec Will. Elle a reproduit la même chose, se dit elle. C'est l'heure de se lever et d'aller au travail. Après un long moment de préparation et surtout de maquillage pour cacher ses yeux rouge et sa mauvaise mine, elle part. Elle arrive et commence sa journée de travail, elle travaille s'en relâche. Tout ceci a fin de ne pas penser à Will. Mais alors qu'elle croit qu'il n'est pas là, elle entend quelqu'un qui frappe à sa porte et dit bonjour. Elle lève le tête et voit Will qui ce tient dans l'embrasure de la porte et lui sourit timidement. Alicia sent son cœur battre et ne c'est quoi dire.

- **je viens te voir à propos de ce nouveau cas. Kalinda a quelque chose à nous montrer, tu vas plaider avec moi aujourd'hui. Dans 10 minutes dans la salle de conférence. Ok Alicia**.

-**Oui,** dit t'elle.

Elle le regarde s'en aller et ne peut détacher ses yeux de lui. Mais elle panique à l'idée de devoir travailler à nouveaux avec lui. Elle n'arrive pas à se concentre et regarde sans cesse sa montre jusqu'à que ce soit le moment d'aller le rejoindre. Elle prend son bloc note et se dirige vers son bureau, elle essaie de garder son calme et de se concentrer autant qu'elle peut. Mais dans le couloir juste avant d'arriver à la salle, Will s'approche d'elle et elle sursaute. Puis s'excuse en disant qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendue approcher et qu'elle était ailleurs. Elle évite son regard autant que possible, elle est mal à l'aise. Il s'assoit à coté d'elle comme fait exprès, lors d'échange de documents il effleure sa main qui provoque une décharge électrique en elle. Elle retire sa main rapidement et Will s'excuse. Il la regarde surpris de sa réaction et voit qu'elle à l'air fatiguée et remarque aussi qu'elle a les yeux rougis. Il ne dit rien et continu. Quelques minutes plus tard Kalinda s'en va et il se retrouve seul, il veut lui parler mais Diane l'interrompt et il doit partir. La journée passe et il est environ 20h et elle est toujours dans son bureau, quand Will apparait à nouveaux. Il frappe et là elle lève les yeux et il entre et s'assoit en face d'elle. C'est la panique totale en elle, elle se souvient de leur mains qui ce sont croisés et de ce que cela à produit en elle comme réaction.

-**Alicia que se passe t'il ? Je vois bien que cela ne va pas. Tu sais que tu peux me parler, as-tu pleurée** ?

Alicia sens montée en elle les larmes, mais elle maitrise celle-ci et se mord les lèvres.

-**Je suis fatiguée, j'ai mal dormie.** **Je vais bien merci**.lui répond t'elle en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux.

Mais Will s'en qu'elle ment et qu'il y a quelque chose. Il se lève se rapproche d'elle, et lui relève sa tête pour voir dans ses yeux. Il voit les larmes prêtes à couler. Il se met à genoux et lui prend les mains et doucement il lui demande à nouveaux ce qu'il se passe. Sa voix et si douce. Alicia s'en la proximité de Will, son souffle. Elle ne sait quoi lui dire elle n'a qu'une envie à ce moment là, c'est de l'embrasser . Elle approche son visage du sien et finalement l'embrasse timidement sur la bouche. Will répond à ce baiser intensivement. Il rompt ce baiser par manque d'air. Il regarde Alicia dans les yeux à la recherche d'une réponse à ce qu'il vient de se passer.

-**Will**, dit elle d'une voix douce tout en baissant les yeux. **Tu …, tu me manques tellement. Je veux être avec toi et nulle autre** **personne, si …, tu veux de moi encore**.

Will saisit son visage et l'embrasse à son tour.

-**Oui, je veux de toi Alicia et tu m'as manqué aussi et je n'ai envie d'être avec aucune autre personne que toi. Je t'aime.**

Alicia se lève et Will fit de même et elle se jeta dans ses bras, ses larmes coulent sur ses joues que Will s'empresse de sécher avec ses pouces. Puis ils s'embrassent à nouveaux.

- **Will je peux passer la nuit chez toi**, lui demande t'elle. **Les enfants sont chez leur père et j'aimerais rester avec toi.**

- **Bien sur Alicia, mais avant nous devrions aller chercher quelque chose à manger.**

Elle sourit et lui dit oui. Puis elle attrape son sac et suis Will vers l'ascenseur. Pendant que l'ascenseur descend, elle pose sa tête contre l'épaule de Will et prend sa main et la serre. Will se tourne met ses mains sur sa taille et l'embrasse. Son cœur bat si fort, il est heureux comme il ne l'a pas été depuis si longtemps. Alicia lui revient. Ils arrêtent un instant de s'embrasser et de se tenir par la main juste avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne s'ouvrent. Ils s'en vont chacun dans leur voiture, Will s'arrête chercher à manger et rejoins Alicia qui l'attend devant son appartement. Il ouvre la porte, ils entrent. Et là Alicia se sent si heureuse, elle pose sa main sur le visage de Will lui sourit.

-**Will je t'aime.**

A peine à t'elle prononcée ses mots qu'il l'a saisi par la taille et la serre contre lui, arborant le plus beaux des sourires. Elle avec Will à nouveaux réunis. Elle sait qu'une nouvelle vie va commencer pour elle, ou le bonheur et l'amour seront au rendez vous dans les bras de cet homme si magnifique, si doux qu'est Will.


End file.
